


Christmas magic is (almost) here

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dark, F/F, Family, Young Emma Swan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: L’evolution des réveillons de Noel d’Emma.(Angst mais avec une fin heureuse.) | Swanqueen





	Christmas magic is (almost) here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Je reviens aujourd’hui avec ce petit OS -toujours aussi déprimant, désolé x)- 
> 
> J’espere que ça vous plaira et j’espere revenir avec quelque chose un peu plus joyeuse.
> 
> Un bon réveillon et joyeux Noël à tous!

À 1 an, Emma fêtait son tout premier noël. Elle était chez le couple Smith, une famille aimante qui avait eu le coup de coeur pour la petite fille dès la première fois qu’ils l’avaient vu à l’orphelinat. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas avoir d’enfants alors il désirait adopter.

Cette année-là, elle était dans une magnifique petite maison en présence du couple Smith ainsi que leur famille respective.

Elle avait reçu énormément de cadeaux et surtout beaucoup d’amour.

 

Mais malheureusement il fallu de nombreuses années avant de revivre un noël aussi magique.

 

***

 

À l’âge de 4 ans, la blonde était chez les Brossit, une famille nombreuse comprenant 7 filles et 3 garçons. Quelques mois après l’arrivée de la blonde chez eux, la mère de famille atteinte d’un cancer mourut laissant les enfants, dont la plupart avait été adoptés, seul avec son mari.

Ivrogne.

Violant.

Sans coeur.

Il avait ensuite déscolarisés les enfants pour qu’ils puissent être être à sa disposition pour faire les tâches ménagères et travailler.

Cette année-là, alors que les enfants avaient tous préparés le repas de Noël, le père rentra, tard dans la soirée et ivre comme il ne l’avait jamais été. Il avait fini par tout jeter ce qu’il se trouver sur la table et de détruire ce qu’il y avait autour, gâchant ainsi Noel.

 

***

 

À l’âge de 7 ans, elle n’espérait qu’une chose. Survivre. 4 jours qu’elle était sous ce pont entourée d’autres sans-abri, ayant juste des tonneaux métalliques à dispositions pour se réchauffer.

Elle avait fuit sa 5e maison d’accueil, la pire de toute. Le père de famille était un détraqué, un putain de malade mental prenant et collectionnant des photos d’enfants et de jeunes filles assez douteuses. Quant à sa femme, elle passait son temps à boire, draguer et à ramener ses conquêtes et de coucher avec eux sur le canapé du salon sans se soucier des enfants.

En ce jour de Noël, seule, affamée et morte de froid, elle ne désirait qu’une chose: mourir.

 

***

 

25 décembre. Enfin sorti d’hôpital et de retour à la maison de l’horreur, comme elle avait l’habitude de l’appeler. Elle était de retour au foyer d’accueil, après avoir passé 3 semaines à l’hôpital. Sa 16e famille alias les Peturcs lui avait fait vivre un vrai calvaire. Elle avait vécu 6 mois chez eux jusqu’à cette fameuse nuit où elle a décidé de fuguer.

Malheureusement, ayant le corps vide, elle s’évanouira à quelques kilomètres de la maison. Une personne du voisinage alertera les pompiers puis fût conduite à l’hôpital.

Les médecins remarquèrent immédiatement les contusions et de nombreux bleus sur le corps de la jeune fille de 14 ans et lui demanda qui lui avait fait. Elle fini par leur expliquer ce que le couple lui avait fait enduré.

Elle soupira puis posa son sac terne à terre. Elle s’assit sur son lit, hurlant, souffrant de la forte douleur de ses côtes. Elle regarda autour d’elle, le dortoir était vide, complètement vide alors elle se laissa aller, vidant toutes les larmes de son corps.

 

***

 

La blonde était assise sur le siège passager de la volkswagen jaune attendant impatiemment le retour de son petit-ami Neal.

À l’âge de 17 ans, la blonde avait fuit le système de placement familial depuis quelques mois maintenant. Elle avait vécue beaucoup trop de merde pour y rester encore quelques années de plus.

Elle avait rencontré Neal, un jeune homme légèrement plus âgé d’elle lorsqu’elle avait volé sa voiture, que lui avait également volé. Ils avaient finit par se mettre ensemble quelques semaines plus tard. Depuis, ils vivaient leur vie à la "Bonnie & Clyde" comme ils aimaient dire, passant leur vie à violer les lois pour survivre.

Ils passèrent le réveillon de Noel dans la coccinelle jaune, collés l’un contre l’autre essayant d’avoir un minimum de chaleur et grignotant la mal bouffe que le jeune homme avait réussi à voler.

 

***

 

Allongée dans le dur lit superposé, les larmes ne pouvaient s’arrêter de couler sur ses joues rosâtres. Depuis sa cellule, elle pouvait entendre les autres jeunes filles de l’établissement pénitentiaire, criant, chantant, dansant, fêtant le réveillon de Noël. Mais la blonde n’avait pas le cœur à faire la fête.

Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrés sur le bébé qu’elle avait abandonné 4 mois plus tôt. Elle savait que c’était la meilleure solution, elle ne pouvait pas l’élever en prison puis dans une voiture sans aucun argent et sans travail, elle savait qu’elle avait prise la bonne décision mais elle pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer ce réveillon si la situation serait différente, si elle ne serait pas en prison.

Elle resserra sa couverture de bébé entre ses mains puis elle ferma les yeux, épuisée de chagrin. Il finit par s’endormir priant à ce que le petit garçon soit heureux et aimer.

 

***

 

Elle souffla une dernière fois dans ses mains bleues et engourdies avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse cherchant un peu de chaleur.

En ce jour de réveillon de Noël, la blonde désormais âgée de 23 ans traînait dans la ville de Boston, à la recherche d’une supérette à voler. Après avoir finit sa peine de prison pour le vol de Neal, elle avait récupérée la coccinelle, qui était devenu un peu comme sa maison. Elle avait essayé de chercher un travail mais sérieusement, qui embauche une ex-détenu?

Ayant eu que des réponses négatives, elle avait continué ses petits vols pour survivre comme ce soir-là.

Malheureusement, la soirée ne se passera pas comme prévu. Se faisant attraper pour son vol, elle finira la nuit en prison.

 

***

 

Du haut de son appartement au 14e étage, elle regarda la neige tombait du ciel à travers la grande fenêtre vitrée depuis un bon moment maintenant. Elle pouvait voir la ville entière recouverte de neige et de décorations de Noël. Elle regarda ensuite le parc en bas de chez elle où un couple et trois enfants faisant des batailles de neige tandis que certains faisaient des silhouettes d’anges dans la neige.

Elle souriait doucement, imaginant un noël parfait entouré d’un époux ou d’une épouse ainsi que quelques enfants courant partout dans son grand appartement vide et silencieux.

Maintenant âgée de 26 ans, la jeune femme avait finalement trouvé un bon travail. Elle travaillait en tant que garante de caution depuis quelques mois maintenant. Elle avait finit par louer ce vaste appartement à Boston depuis peu et était également devenue bénévolat pour les personnes sans-abri, consacrant ses week-ends à aider l’association.

En cette soirée de fête, la blonde était présente à la salle principale de la ville offrant aux plus démunis un repas, de la chaleur et un peu de compagnie.

 

***

 

4 mois qu’elle est dans cette petite ville appelée Storybrooke. 4 mois qu’elle avait retrouvé son fils. Elle s’était également faite une amie du nom de Mary-Margaret, avec qui elle était également colocataire. Elle n’avait pas prévu de rester dans cette petite ville au milieu de nul part mais maintenant qu’elle avait retrouvé son fils, il était hors de question qu’elle se sépare une nouvelle fois de lui.

Sauf qu’en ce moment même, la blonde était dans son appartement de Boston. Son amie Mary lui avait proposé de fêter Noël avec elle, ce qu’elle accepta immédiatement mais lorsque le moment était venue, elle, qui n’avait jamais fêter Noël a paniqué, de peur de faire mal les choses et de tout gâcher et puis c’est tellement plus facile de fuir, non?

Malgré les appels insistants de son amie, elle s’allongea sur son lit vide tout en fixant le plafond.

Elle finit par recevoir quelques heures plus tard un message d’Henry lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël ce lui donna un peu de réconfort et d’amour pour s’endormir.

 

***

 

La femme n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que cela était réel. Elle en avait tellement rêvée de ce moment-là.

Après 32 ans d’existence, elle avait enfin le noël qu’elle avait tant rêvé. Tous assis en tailleur et en pyjama sur le sol du manoir, ils se racontaient des histoires tout en buvant du chocolat chaud ou du café, attendant impatiemment minuit.

Emma regarda autour elle et ne vit que des sourires chaleureux de ses proches. Ils étaient heureux, elle était heureuse.

Si vivre toutes ces merdes l’amenait à avoir ce merveilleux noël à leurs côtés alors elle le ferait encore et encore.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une main sur la sienne. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur les yeux sombres de Regina, rempli d’inquiétudes. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer puis serra légèrement sa main.

La brune se rapprocha de son oreille puis lui chuchota un "Je t’aime" ce qui fit sourire la blonde. Cette dernière se pencha vers la petite bosse de 3 mois de sa petite-amie brune et l’embrassa tendrement à travers de sa robe noir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle appréciait la magie de Noël.

 

Et elle avait encore beaucoup années devant elle pour vivre d’autres noël aussi magique.


End file.
